Logan Kart 8 Classic
Logan Kart 8 Classic (or simply Logan Kart 8) is a racing game centered around Logan and friends made by 9064 CO. It is a quite obvious parody of the Mario Kart series of games, and it even uses Characters and Items from said games. History On June 8th, 2015 the original version of Logan Kart 8 was put up onto Game Jolt as Version 0.7.0. The wasn't too popular at the time, until about a week later (on June 16th, 2015), when a youtuber named vinesauce decided to stream the game on Twitch. The reupload of the stream exploded in views, which made Logan Kart 8 and 9064 CO very popular. On July 18th, 2015, Version 0.8.0 was released, which gave Logan Kart 8 a lot of new features, such as mini-maps and the ability to toggle on/off VSync. After a year and a half of waiting, Logan Kart 8 Version 0.9.0 was released on December 25th, 2016. This has been the longest wait between updates, with a whopping 526 days in between these updates! Then, after another year, Logan Kart 8's final version: 1.0.0 was released on December 27th, 2017. This was originally going to be the very end of Logan Kart 8, since 9064 thought the game was 100% done and didn't need anymore updates. Little did 9064 know, that their game was going to be shut down by Nintendo themselves! On April 27th, 2018, the original Logan Kart 8 was shut down. Because Logan Kart 8 was so popular, instead of just letting it down, 9064 published Logan Kart 8 Classic on July 2nd, 2018. Logan Kart 8 Classic is an exact copy of Version 1.0.0, but this time demonetized so it can stay up on Game Jolt. Along with this was Logan Kart 8 Deluxe, which aimed to fix bugs, add more content, and completely censor the game of copyrighted material. Logan Kart 8 Classic will never be updated, staying as its buggy self with all the copyrighted material. Gameplay 'Controls' Logan Kart 8 Classic has two default sets of keyboard controls, along with joysticks if you're using a controller. (Note that these setting can be changed.) 'Modes' Logan Kart 8 Classic is a racing game where you must either race CPU's or race alone on a timer. In Grand Prix mode, you'll have to race through a Cup against 7 other CPU's. Each Cup has 4 Tracks within them, and you'll have to race through all 4 Tracks to complete the Cup. You'll be awarded gold, silver or bronze judging on how you did. If you got 1st place in all 4 Tracks, you'll get gold. Meanwhile, if you get 4th or lower on each race, you'll get nothing as a prize. In Time Trial mode, you'll get to pick any of the 16 Tracks and race alone. "What's the point?" you may ask. Well, in Time Trials, you're set on a timer. This timer continuously goes up, and the goal of this all is to get the shortest time. This can be done by using the three Mushrooms given to you, or by just playing well and not crashing. In Versus Race, you'll get to pick any of the 16 Tracks and race with CPU's. It's much like Grand Prix, except you get to choose how many races and what Tracks you'll race on. At the end of the "tournament," you'll be given gold, silver or bronze judging by how you did on the races you picked. In Grand Prix and Versus Race, Item Boxes will be scattered throughout each Track. When driving into an Item Box, you'll get a random Item judging on which place you are in. Items can be used to mess up other players or to help you get into the lead. Category:Games Category:Logan Kart 8 Classic